The Hunger Games: Remake
by katnisspeetahungergames
Summary: This is a remake of the actual Hunger Games. I'm not yet done with Chapter 2 but I decided to post Chapter 1 already.. Please read and review.


Hey everyone! This is my first story to be uploaded in Fanfiction! Please review so that I can change anything that you don't like.. BTW, this is just a remake of The Hunger Games, this is not the actual story (I've changed some events). I'll do another chapter if you'd like me to! Thanks!

The Hunger Games: Remake

_**Chapter One**_

It was Sunday morning when I woke up due to the scream of my sister Primrose. I hurriedly went to her room and asked, "What happened Prim?". She told me that she saw me dying in her dream last night. While I was calming her down, I saw our mother staring at us. Just at that moment, I remembered the time when I saw my mother and uncle committing adultery. I left Prim and broke into tears in the presence of Gale. I told him what happened and Gale told me, "Katniss, remember, I'm always here for you".

THE NEXT DAY

We went to the square for the reaping. The district escort picked out the name of the female tribute. I almost fainted when I heard the name "Primrose Everdeen". I knew that Prim would not make it. I had no choice but to volunteer. I volunteered and broke into tears when I heard my sister shout "NO! NO! KATNISS! NO!". After that, the district escort called the male tribute, "Peeta Mellark". When he came up the stage, he seemed familiar to me. But then it hit me, he was the son of the owner of the bakery. Peeta was also the man who threw bread at me while it was raining.

INSIDE THE JUSTICE HALL  
They locked us down in separate rooms, letting anyone visit us only for one minute. Primrose together with our mother Emma visited me. Prim hurriedly hugged me while crying a river of tears. I told her, "I will try to win for you, okay?". She nodded while saying "OKAY". I told Emma to take care of Prim while I was gone. My sister was crying while she was being pulled away from me. Visiting hours were over, after two hours, we will be riding a train going to the place where the Hunger Games will be held. When we arrived there, the district escort told us that we were going to stay in a pent house. I was amazed by how beautiful the pent house was. We were reminded that tomorrow was the parade for the tributes.

THE PARADE

I was so nervous for the parade. The other districts were wearing wonderful costumes but I was considered "THE GIRL ON FIRE". District 12, our district, was not really famous by the costumes. We were poor and people were coal miners. My dress designer was Cinna, and Portia was the name of Peeta's.

THE TRAINING

After the parade, we were given time to train ourselves. Everyone were so good, they were so superior. While me, knowing only how to use the bow and arrow, shoot the moving target. Peeta was exemplary in painting, he showed me his hand painted with face paint. "IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE WOOD!" I exclaimed. He told me that it would be a disguise for the Hunger Games.

THE SHOWDOWN

Two days before the actual Hunger games, we were subjected to show the judges how good we were to get more sponsors. They reminded us "More sponsors, more chances of survival". I was the last to perform. Shaking, I entered the room. There were a lot of judges, when they told me to start, I took the metal bow and arrow. I tried to shoot the target, but unfortunately, I missed. Suddenly, everyone was out of interest. "They are only giving us one chance?" I silently told myself. Just when I was about to give up, I aimed for the apple placed on the table, and it stuck to the wall. Everyone was staring at me. I knew that I got all the attention. Then I told them with manner, "Thank you for your consideration!", after that I walked out.

THE INTERVIEW

The interview was done a day before the Hunger Games. Technically, they were really just interviewing me. But then the host asked me, "Why did you volunteer?". I said I did it for my sister and I also told them what I told Prim before I left. The announcer told me to spin around for the dress to be on fire. I did what they told me to and they were amazed. When Peeta was interviewed, I was shocked when he told the host that he loved me.

BACK TO THE PENT HOUSE

After the interview, we went back to the pent house to see the results of the showdown. I was shocked when they flashed my score "District 12- Katniss Everdeen- 11". Nobody else got 11 from the other districts. Peeta and I went to our rooms to sleep one last time in the pent house. I remembered what I told Prim "I will try to win for you". I was unsure if I am going to survive in the Hunger Games. I knew that the other districts were better than me. But I told myself, "I will win Hunger Games for Prim and that's a promise!".

Please tell me if you want another chapter! Thanks! :)))


End file.
